Wherever You Are
by goldeneyes07
Summary: Fluffy oneshot, unless you want me to continue it, InuKags based on Jack Ingram's song. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Wherever You Are"

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I know I should be finishing my other 2 stories, but I just had to get this one out. It's been in my mind for a couple of months now. Tell me what you think:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure wish I did. Doesn't everyone?**

**Disclaimer: I also don't own "Wherever You Are". It's Jack Ingram's.**

**thoughts: _italics_**

Wherever You Are

Flashback:

"_Inu... Inuyasha? What?... Why are you with Kikyo?" Kagome had stumbled onto a sight that shattered her heart. Kikyo kissing Inuyasha. "KAGOME! It's, it's not what you think!" Inuyasha tried to explain. With tears overflowing, Kagome bounded out of sight, straight to the Bone Eater's well. She leaped into the opening and disappeared, leaving behind only a trail of tears._

End of Flashback

This little incident occurred over half a year ago, and still no sign of Kagome.

**This desert wind is burnin' my face again**

**God I'm missin' you**

**Been runnin' blind, under a broken sky**

**With regrets I was sortin' through**

**But lesson learned**

**Baby, I've made the turn**

Inuyasha sat once again against the well's wooden wall. He despised himself still after all of these months. He would no longer even look at Kikyo. True feelings were finally realized, but it was too late. Kagome was gone. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had tried to convince Inuyasha to go see her, but they gave up on the stubborn mule after the first two months.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned his head skyward. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks as his thoughts turned toward that one raven haired beauty. He needed to see her. He missed everything about her. Her smile, her warmth, her kindness, everything. He needed her to survive.

**Wherever you are**

**No matter how far**

**Girl I'm gonna find my way to you**

**Through rivers of rain**

**Over mountains of pain**

**Do whatever on Earth I've gotta do**

**I'll follow the dream, I'll follow my heart**

**Girl I've gotta be**

**Wherever you are**

Finally, Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to face the well. He gazed into the inky darkness with a longing look. '_This is killin' me... I need to see her. But, but what if Kagome doesn't want to see me?'_ Breaking his train of thought, Inuyasha sensed a presence next to him. He glanced down to see Shippo looking up with red eyes.

"Please Inuyasha! I know you want to talk to her! Just grow up already and say you're sorry! I want my onee-san back!" Shippo exclaimed as fresh tears fell.

Inuyasha growled and brought his fist down to strike. Shippo cringed waiting for impending pain, but it never came. At the last moment, Inuyasha slowly placed his hand on Shippo's head and ruffled his hair, "Thanks buddy. That helped," was all he said before he slipped into the well.

**So many miles to where we said goodbye**

**To the street of shattered dreams**

**I'm prayin' hard that u didn't start a life**

**With someone who's not me**

**And if you're just gone**

**Girl I'll be movin' on**

A young woman started walking up the steps of the local shrine along with a boy. Watching them intently were two golden spheres from the cover of the bushes. "Well Kagome, I'll see you on Saturday. Around six, ok?" Hojo asked. Kagome just silently nodded her head. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Hojo's lips pressed against Kagome's cheek as her body was pulled close to Hojo's. Inuyasha's eyesight grew hazy as tears clouded his vision. He tried desperately to see Kagome's facial expression, but her bangs drooped over her eyes.

Hojo slowly moved down to Kagome's neck, but Kagome pushed him off before he could get too far. She stood there looking at the ground and holding one hand in the other. "Alright then. Maybe we can pick this up later, huh? Bye, Kagome! I LOVE YOU!" Kagome winced at those words. With that, he sauntered back down the stairs, obviously pleased with himself.

Kagome, now crying, gently touched her neck which now sported a large red spot. Inuyasha quickly jumped into the sacred tree as Kagome came towards him. She quickly sat down against the trunk and covered her face in her hands.

**Wherever you are **

**No matter how far**

**Girl I'm gonna find my way to you**

**Through rivers of rain**

**Over mountains of pain**

**Do whatever on Earth I've gotta do**

**I'll follow the dream, I'll follow my heart**

**Girl I've gotta be**

**Wherever you are**

Inuyasha sat in the tree paralyzed. '_Should I go see her? Will she be mad at me? But...' _Inuyasha then remembered the situation he had just witnessed. _'Does she still even like me?'_

"Inuyasha…. Where are you?" came a frail whisper from bellow him, "I need you…. so much!"

**Let the sunrise find me searchin'**

**Let the west wind carry my plea**

**Give this changed man one more last chance**

**Open your arms to me**

Inuyasha snapped out of his state and looked down, causing one, solitary tear to drip down from the bridge of his nose. It fell and dripped right on Kagome's forehead. This caused her to look up. When she did, her whole body froze, except for her heart which began to pound faster and faster. There he was, staring down at her with puffy, red eyes and a tear-streaked face. Suddenly, Kagome sprung up and started to back away.

**Wherever you are…..**

**Through rivers of rain**

**Over mountains of pain**

**Do whatever on Earth I've gotta do**

**I'll follow the dream, I'll follow my heart**

**Girl I've gotta be**

Kagome turned and ran. Inuyasha knew this was his only chance so he leaped out of the tree and right in front of Kagome. She collided into him, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**Wherever you are**

Inuyasha buried he face into her hair, imbibing her sweet vanilla aroma. He gripped her tighter, and whispered in her ear hotly, "I need you too, so very very much."

**Wherever you are**

"Inuyasha? Is this real? You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this moment!" Kagome sobbed. She broke down right then and there. She spoke as she shook from crying, "I'm sorry I didn't go to see you. I was just so afraid."

Inuyasha murmured sweet nothings in her ear until she broke away to look at him, "Inuyasha, please don't ever leave me! I need you with me! I…. I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha was utterly shocked at first, but then he looked at her with loving eyes, "Me too, Kagome," was all he said before his lips came crashing down on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then was full of passion and heat. He put all of his emotions into that one kiss, everything he had bottled up inside, until now….

Inuyasha finally stopped to hug Kagome again. Then he whispered, "Don't worry, Kagome. I've gotta be…"

**Wherever you are**

**AWWWWWWWWW! I absolutely adore fluff, even if this was kind of corny. Soooo what did ya think? Please let me know! Should I continue it or leave it as a one-shot? And for all u peoples u have read my other Inuyasha fic, I'll promise to be updating within the next week! Until next time, see ya! ;)**

**-goldeneyes007**


	2. author's note!

**Awwww... so I only get 2 reviews? You guys can do better than that! Tell me, was it good, bad, so-so? I want to know! (Hey I rhymed! lol) So, please leave reviews! Should I continue it or leave the story as it is? I want some opinions!**

**Oh, and before I forget….thanks to the 2 people who actually bothered to review!**

**bushes283- yeah, that's how I kinda felt too…oh well. Thanks for your input!**

**Ren-Chan07- I absolutely adore you! Thanks for reviewing all of my stories! I'm glad you like them so much! You've pushed me to write again! Thanks for that….I was getting kind of lazy…lol **

**-goldeneyes07**


End file.
